


If things were perfect, then maybe

by Fantau



Series: MariChat May! [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Marichat May, but I wrote angst, i didnt mean to write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantau/pseuds/Fantau
Summary: Marichat May, Day 6. Words: 963





	If things were perfect, then maybe

**Author's Note:**

> So few words! I feel like I'm cheating you out of a fic, but this is all I have time for. Hope it has enough to be a coherent story, sorry for the length.

The picture is on the morning news, and the reporter gushes over how adorable it is. They say her full name on the news and she can hear a plate drop from down stairs.

 

“MARINETTE!” she here's her mother shout from downstairs. Marinette doesn't make a move towards her door, just takes a closer look at the picture. Chat Noir is carrying her princess style, it was during an akuma attack but they’re looking at each other in a way that the newscaster supplies as ‘Completely in love.’ She completely brushes over the fact that Marinette was nearly crushed by a flying car. 

 

What’s worse? Chat Noir is on the screen, acting all coy and throwing his charm around. 

 

“What are you doing you idiot, deny it!” she shouts at the screen.

 

**_“Well, she’s a good friend, I was just saving her from a dangerous attack, but-”_ **

 

**_“A good friend? Do you know her outside of the mask?”_ **

 

**_“Well I can’t give all of my secrets away.”_ **

 

“MARINETTE!” The girl glances towards the door, and hears heavy footsteps coming up, she’d have to deal with that first.

 

* * *

 

 

He’s on her roof about two nights later, looking like he’s glowing with joy when she feels as though the world has spit all over her.

 

“Everywhere I walk its wolf whistles, stares and news crews pushing to get to me. I’m sick of it.” Marinette says, leaning on the railing of her balcony. “Even Alya thinks I’m hiding something from her.” It took ages to get Alya off of her back, but luckily her friend believed her when she said the news was misconstruing things. 

 

“It will become old news really quickly.” Chat Noir assures. “I carry plenty of people that way… but you were a little clingy.” 

 

“I nearly died!” 

 

“I didn't say it was your fault, I only mentioned what was happening at the time.”

 

Marinette lowers her head, and rests it on the bar. 

 

“God this is awful.” she whispers. 

 

“Is it though?” the careless tone that Chat Noir takes pisses her off. 

 

“Yes! Do you know the types of conversations I’ve had with my parents lately? You know they think you're a playboy. And school? God I feel like I’m the lead act of a freak show.”

 

“I would never do anything to hurt you. Besides… would it be so bad if-”

 

“If what?” Chat Noir sits down on one of her seats, the tension in her body is too high for her to follow suit.  

 

“So what if we let them think we’re dating. What if we just… didn’t do anything?”

 

“It would go away, but people would always think it. They’d think you were only rescuing me because I’m important to you. That’s not an image you want.”

 

“You are important to me.” Chat whispers. She's about to interrupt but he keeps going. “I really don’t mind it, Marinette. I mean.” he stands up, grabs her shoulders. “What’s the harm in what they think, I’d always protect you. I don’t want to have to go through something like a fake break up. You’re so important to me princess… so its okay if it’s you.” 

 

She twists and breaks away from his hands, her mouth in a firm frown.

 

“Then you should understand why this is a problem.” 

 

The heart broken look on his face tells Marinette exactly what is going on, and she feels like shes been punched in the gut. She is too tired to deal with the emotions she’s having at the moment. Her eyes hurt from staying open too long. She realizes suddenly that her shoulders are ramrod straight and that from his angle she’s probably looking down on him. She’s not angry, only stressed. She relaxes, slouching a little.

 

“We can’t be dating, Chat Noir. It’s that simple. I’m sure you understand.”

 

“...I do… no. No I don’t. I don’t get it Marinette, I don’t understand. And I can’t just lie about it either. I’m sick of all this hiding how I feel all the time. I don’t care about what anyone else thinks! I want you to get that… that I don’t mind the rumor and that I wouldn’t mind dating you.” his jaw is clenched. 

 

“OF COURSE YOU WOULDN’T MIND! You’re not you! You’re in a mask, you’re Chat Noir the superhero, untouchable. Reporters don’t come to your school or your  _ home _ asking questions because they don’t even know who you are!” she’s so angry she can feel it bubbling up in her chest, making her whole body feel like its burning. “BUT I’M JUST MARINETTE! I can’t disappear or hide or get away from things like you can. I’m the only one who has to deal with it all the time!” shes so sick of being in the mask and being in danger and feeling like she has to lie all the time. Her private life is her only safe haven from being constantly under pressure but he wants to disregard that. She doesn't want her only sense of safety taken away.

 

“Pri-”

 

“But you hadn’t thought of that, is that what you were going to say? Of course you hadn’t! If Hawkmoth thinks that the rumors are real he’ll come after me and I’ll be in real danger, had you thought of that? You’re words have consequences Chat Noir. If you wanted to date someone think of their feelings!” 

 

“Why are you so angry?”

 

“What if I get hurt because of the act you put on TV? Would the limelight or the views or whatever is in your head be worth my life?” she finishes. Huffing and biting her lip so hard she feels like it should bleed.

 

“I’ll correct it.” He says quietly. He doesn’t say anything else. 

 

“I’m-” she was going to say sorry, but… she’s not in the wrong.

 

She climbs down through her trap door, knowing he won't be following. She knows she was doing the right thing, she even took advice from Tikki… So why did his footsteps off her roof cause her so much pain?


End file.
